1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to construction tools. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device adapted to be utilized with existing drywall taping and finishing tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction industry, drywall has become the material of choice in the production of interior walls and ceilings. As currently practiced, the finishing of drywall surfaces is a time-consuming job in that wrenches and the like must be utilized to remove the gooseneck before various types of finishing tools (bazookas and box tools) can be switched for attachment to the mud pump. Because of constant removal, the existing systems also require the replacement of a gasket located between the pump head and the adapters. To avoid the hassle of changing from one type tool to the other, many dry wall finishers purchase two pumps to run both types of finishing tools without changing. A simple tool which would alleviate the tedious, time-consuming switching process and eliminate the need for purchasing a costly second pump would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
Examples of prior art mud pump apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,812 (Orosco et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,925 (Denkins et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,686 B1 (Mills). Note that in each patent the gooseneck must be removed before another type finishing tool can be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,691 (Conboy) is drawn to a dry wall applicator (bazooka) having a quick release mechanism. There is no teaching for connecting other tools directly to the gooseneck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,738 B1 (Speaker et al.) shows a diverter valve for alternately filling two different types of drywall mud applicator devices. The diverter valve is somewhat complicated to assemble to the pump and gooseneck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,128 (Blanco), U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,146 (Denkins et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,926 (Blitz et al.) all disclose finishing tools for drywall. The instant patents are not concerned with the attachment of different dry wall tools to a mud pump.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a tool adapted to be attached to the gooseneck of a mud pump as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is a tubular, L-shaped device having a tapered end adapted for removable insertion into an open end of the gooseneck of a dry wall mud pump. In a preferred embodiment a sleeve is disposed around the tapered end to secure the device to the gooseneck. However, the sleeve may be eliminated and the device itself may be made to be continuous and slide over the gooseneck. In any case, the device will be adaptable to fit different designs of goosenecks. The other end of the tubular device is adapted to receive an existing filler nozzle or it may be fitted with its own filler nozzle. A finger ring is disposed on the outer surface of the device so that the device may be easily manipulated. The device eliminates the requirement for the box filler adapter and for wrenches needed when switching from bazooka tools to box tools.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device, which device can be utilized to eliminate the required removal of the gooseneck from a dry wall mud pump when switching from bazooka tools to box tools.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device, which device can be inserted directly into the gooseneck of a dry wall mud pump.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device, which device can be quickly and easily attached directly to the gooseneck of a dry wall mud pump.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device, which device is rugged and easy to manipulate.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.